


On the Night of a New Moon

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Touching, mature Inuyasha, mature kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: All Kagome could do in that moment was to stare at him, really stare at him. At that very moment, she feels completely safe with him. She wants to be truly his,  she wants his hands to never leave her body, she could truly see a future with him, can see herself having his kids, growing old, she saw all of it just by staring at his eyes. She could see a true future with him and she knows that he does too.
Relationships: Inuyasha/Kagome
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	On the Night of a New Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha Rated 18+ because of mature content!! 

Kagome couldn’t sleep, knowing that he’s coming any second to her era from the well of her family’s shrine. She kept tossing and turning but her nerves wouldn’t help her to feel at ease when she tries to sleep a little before he comes to her room. 

She threw her spare pillow that was next to her and placed it over her face to muffle her screams of frustration and threw her pillow across the room when she had finished screaming and sat up in her bed and turn to look at the open window that she had opened earlier so he could have easy access for when he finally comes. 

Kagome sighed as she got out of her bed, sighing as she walks towards her bathroom to turn on the water from her sink to wet her face with cold water to calm her nerves. After she was done, she turned off the tap and gripped the edges of the sink with her hands until they had turned whiter than her normal skin tone. 

She was nervous. So nervous. She had never gone so far with a man before. However, Inuyasha is no man. Well, technically he’s a half demon but just for tonight, under the new moon as planned, he is a human. 

She blushed when she had looked at her reflection in the mirror, remembering their secret conversation they had shared while watching their friends sleep at the campsite. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered, leaning his forehead at hers, his golden amber eyes staring at her big brown ones. “I want you. Not right now, not when I’m a demon.” 

She blushed and bit her lower lip, knowing what he had meant. “Do you truly want me? To make me truly yours? Sharing our bodies? Becoming one?”

“Yes Kagome, that’s what I want. On the next new moon, let’s make love, let’s become one.” 

“Kagome?” 

Kagome jumped when she heard her name being called from her bedroom. He’s here, he’s finally here!

She took one last look at her reflection before returning to her room to find human Inuyasha standing by the window with his arms crossed over his chest, his long black hair pooling over his right shoulder, his brown human eyes staring at her as soon as she had walked into the room. 

“What were you doing in there?” He asked with a raise of his brow.  
She smiled warmly at him as she made her way over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him once she had gotten close to him, burying her face into his red robes . She blushed when she looked up at him. “I— I tried to sleep a little before you came, but, umm, I couldn’t sleep.” 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and used a hand to run his fingers through her hair, smirking down at her once he had finished. “That sounds like you, being all nervous and crap.” 

He snickered when he saw Kagome glaring at him, her lower lip poking out from being annoyed with him. “You are so very damn lucky that I can’t sit you right now, Inuyasha!” 

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her threat and looked down briefly at her lower lip, wanting so badly to press his lips against hers right now, “oh yea, I’m just so lucky right now,” he muttered, bringing his face closer to hers, the desire to kiss her grew stronger by the second. “Very damn lucky.” 

Kagome closed her eyes when she felt his lips pressed against hers, kissing her softly, his hand at her lower back, bringing her closer to him so she could feel his heart beating against her own. They were out of breath when they had broken apart and stared at each other for a few moments. 

“Are you sure you want this, Kagome? Tell me now, I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

“I want to fully be with you Inuyasha. I want to share my whole body with you, your lips against mine again,” Kagome whispered, touching his lips with her index finger. “I want your arms around me, I want your hands touch me, I-I want to become truly yours.” 

She yelped in surprised when Inuyasha picked her up easily, her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to her bed, placing her down gently and kissed her once more, looking at each other when the kiss had ended. Kagome bit her lip before reaching up with a hand to pull his head down to her lips again. With confidence she kissed him deeply this time, using her tongue to open his mouth wider so she could feel his tongue against hers, moaning into his mouth, sighing when she felt his warm hands running along her skin underneath her pink nightgown. 

Never breaking the kiss, she helped Inuyasha undo her nightgown and threw it across the room, unhooking her bra to free her bouncy breasts, quickly breaking from the kiss at the realization to what she just done ,her nerves taking over again as she wrapped her arms around her body, looking away from him in shame. 

“You’re beautiful,” Inuyasha told her in reassurance, grabbing her arms from her body, admiring her beauty, “you are fucking beautiful. Don’t forget that, okay?” he told her quietly, cupping her face. “Promise me.” 

Kagome tried so hard to not cry right now, absolutely loving his words that was just said about her. Instead of speaking, she nodded and went to grab his hand from her face, guiding it to one of her breasts, never looking away from him, watching him as he blushed deeply red.  
She smiled softly a him, letting his hand go from her breast and looked over at him, disappointed that he was still clothed and she wasn’t. “It’s not fair that I’m naked and you are not.” 

Inuyasha scoffed at her before reaching over to kiss her, his tongue touching hers once more, both of them fighting for dominance, chuckling into her mouth when he had won. He pushed her further up to her bed, making sure that her head was on her pillow before ending it. He smirked down at her as he took off his robes, taking off everything except for the stupid beads of subjugation, a necklace that he can’t take off. “Better?”

Kagome gulped as she looked down at him, blushing at him, trying very hard to not look further down, knowing that he was completely naked. “M-much.” 

“You can look you know. I don’t mind.” Inuyasha told her, nodding at her. “I can tell that you are curious.” 

Kagome had to admit that she was indeed curious as to what his shaft had looked like, she had never seen one before up close. Her friends would always tell her what the average size a shaft would be, showing her all kinds of pictures that they had found on the internet. Her eyes slowly dropped down to his shaft, her breath caught in her throat when she saw that he was way above the average normal size her friends had told her. She blushed when she noticed that he was already hard. “You’re… ummm, really big.” 

“I’ll be gentle with you. That’s why we planned to do this on the next new moon. I don’t want to hurt you, Kagome. Not when I’m a half demon. I don’t want to break you.” 

Kagome smiled at him as she crawled across the bed in all fours, leaning up on her knees and placed a gentle hand onto his chest. “I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you. I really do.” 

Inuyasha smiled at her, holding his breath when he watched her move her hand further down his chest, “you can touch it,” he muttered out, groaning when he felt her fingers wrap around his shaft. “K-Kagome. Fuck,” he groaned out, throwing his head back when he felt her small pink mouth around his tip before taking him into her mouth. “Kami.” 

Kagome let go of his shaft and looked up at him, trying to see if she can read his facial expression from what she was doing. She heard him making noises when she had him in his mouth earlier. She gasped when she saw that his head was thrown back, his breathing was uneven. “Did you enjoy that Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha looked down at her, “you have no fucking idea,” he told her before kissing her, pushing her back down onto her bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stopped kissing her so he could focus on other parts of her body and took one of her breasts into his mouth, biting at her nipple. “I want to go further, further down. But only if you are comfortable, Kagome.” 

“Yes. I’m completely comfortable.” 

“Are you sure?”  
Kagome nodded, looking at him. “I am.” 

Inuyasha went back to kissing her breast that he was nibbling on from earlier and used another hand to massage her other breast, sighing when he heard her moaned out his name softly, music to his ears. Her sweet sounds of her breaths and moans as he went further down, kissing her navel and stomach. 

He used a hand to run a index finger along her sex, earning another moan from Kagome. Inuyasha bit his lip when he saw that she was wet for him as he placed his finger inside her, feeling her juices. He looked up briefly to check to make sure that she was still comfortable and saw that her head was thrown back, her shoulder length black hair all over her pillow, her chest going up and down, her breaths are becoming uneven each time he had move his finger inside and out of her entrance. “Someone is loving my finger inside her. Want me to add another?” 

Kagome could barely talk because she was trying so hard not to scream out loud, so she used a hand to cover her mouth because she doesn’t want to wake up her family members that’s directly down stairs. “I-I want you inside of me, I’m ready. P-please.. please Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha chuckled when he had removed his finger from inside her and licked up her juices that was running down from her finger. He moved back to Kagome and gently kiss her on the lips, using a hand to wrap around his shaft to bring it closer to her entrance. “Are you ready?” 

All Kagome could do in that moment was to stare at him, really stare at him. At that very moment, she feels completely safe with him. She wants to be truly his, she wants him inside her, she wants his hands to never leave her body, she could truly see a future with him, can see herself having his kids, growing old, she saw all of it just by staring at his eyes. She could see a true future with him and she knows that he does too. 

“I want you inside me,” she whispered, “please.” 

He left a few hours after to go back to his era before her family woke up. 

Kagome had a hard time going to sleep after they had made love for the first time. She can’t believe it, it finally happened! They made love and it was so magical! However, she did had to admit that it did hurt for a bit, but Inuyasha was so gentle and caring the pain went away. They talked for few hours afterwards, talking about their dreams for their future together. 

She giggle in happiness, still on cloud 9 and yelped when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Kagome!” shouted her little brother Sota behind her closed door. “Breakfast is ready! Time to eat!” 

Kagome cleared her throat as she threw back her covers and threw on her nightgown. “Coming Sota!” She opened her door and picked up her brother in a tightening hug, squeezing him tightly. “It’s going be a great day, Sota!” 

Sota blinked at her older sister as she ran down the stairs, scratching his head in confusion. “What’s up with her? She seems more chirper this morning. Girls are weird.” 

A/N: I am back!! I am so excited for the Inuyasha sequel that I had to make a fanfic about one of my favorite pairing!! I tried really hard to edit before I had posted this so please let me know how I did with my editing! Also, leave a review!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think of it!


End file.
